Big Brother Shit
hmmhmm Episode One: Natalie Blows Up Everyone Everyone is locked to eletric chairs by Natalie. NATALIE: Hello everyone, I am Natalie IKA: what the fuck DRE: yeah what the fuck SINDY: goddammit all of you ratchets interrupted my wet dreams RATRESS: sindy why are you between me and my man RAGAN: who invited this evil vile witch to the party BRITNEY: hey you flaming homosexual lets be bffs MONET: britney i thought we were best f-- Ratress spits on Monet. RATRESS'' (demon): ' AINT NOOO ONE GONNA COME BETWEEN ME AND MY MAN SLUT '''KEVIN: ...why am i here RAT BROTHERS: US BROTHERS HAVE NO IDEA WHATS HAPP-- CODY: I DONT BELIEVE IN BROTHERS FRANKIE: OMG HAVE U GUYS LISTENED TO ARIANAS NEW-- Frankie gets impaled by Natalie. NATALIE: SHUT UP! :) PAUL: ...we all know im surviving this-- Paul blows up. PAUL: im still alive CHRISTMAS: were such an iconic couple DEMIKA: us too PAUL, CHRISTMAS, DEMETRES, IKA: WE ARE ADORABLE AND THE UGLIES COULD NEVER NEDA: like whatever everyone here is a dumb betch so CASSANDRA: ugh neda die, betches hating other betches, i fucking despise that and that is the point of my existence, right kelsey KELSEY: right bestie Kelsey blows up. NATALIE: i am doing the right thing cassandra CASSANDRA: k whatever TIM: well im-- NIKKI: TIM SHUT UP WHY DONT YOU FUCK OFF BACK TO AUSTRALIA AND GET IMPALED BY FUCKING MOUNTAIN SIZED BOWLS OF CORN FLAKES YOU SELFISH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELEN: who is she NIKKI: a. fucking. legend. NATALIE: SHUT UP IM HERE TO KILL YOU ALL Everyone laughs. CODY: HAHA CODY DOESNT BELIEVE IN NATALIES NATALIE: but because i am an adorable hoe KAREN: no sweetie Karen runs away. DRE: I think I saw her in Discovery Channel SINDY: DEEP PENETRA-- RAUL: *mexican noises* AARYN: why wasnt i mentione-- Natalie throws a bowl of rice at Aaryn's face. CODY: cody doesnt believe in rice NATALIE: OK SO EVERYONE THIS IS THE QUESTION: WHY DOES EVERYONE DESERVE A CHANCE TO LIVE? NATALIE: neda ill start with you NEDA: well lets see, i am the leader of the most popular cult ever named Strong Women Who Empower Each Other and I always kill catty girls who call each other dumb betches in the purge NATALIE: WRONG! NEDA: WAIT YOU ABSOLUTELY MADE THE WRONG CHOICE THIS GIRL IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYONE IN THI-- Neda blows up. IKA: THANK YOU NATALIE THANK YOU NATALIE: OK RAUL WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER RAUL: you want to do dis ok lets do dis im-- NATALIE: 'WHY DID I EVEN ASK? :D ''Raul blows up. '''NATALIE: TIM YOUR ANSWER TIM: I won a BB season NATALIE: no not good enough Tim blows up. NATALIE: RAT BROTHERS IDK THE NAMES OF BROTHERS: us brothers would like to-- Rat Brothers blow up. DRE: why is she blowing up everyone before they finish their senten-- NATALIE: DRE YOUR ANSWER IKA: hey dre dont answer to her she recently told me she jackie and kevin-- KEVIN: oh yeah. i still exist. forgot. IKA: they formed an alliance called, get this, the peasants and their job is to take down the kween Dre gasps. NATALIE: BITCH STOP IGNORING ME OK FINE U SNAKE :P Dre blows up. NATALIE: OK SO i lowkey forgot whos in here MONET YOUR ANSWER MONET: I was robbed NATALIE: and ur gonna be robbed once again MONET: WAIT WHAT NO-- Monet blows up. BRITNEY: WHAT THE FU RATRESS: thats what you get when you get between me and my man NATALIE: RAGAN YOUR ANSWER RAGAN: im a college professor and a flaming homosexual so we can totes go shopping afterwards so dont kill me RATRESS: um objection hell also try to come between you and your man (i mean if you have one cause no ones gonna tolerate that) NATALIE: are you sure about that ratress RATRESS: UM YES I HAVE A DEGREE IN CHEMISTRY NATALIE: born a ratress, die a ratress. Natalie blows up Ratress. NATALIE: well i have a curfew at 7 pm so um all the rats that survived go and liek live or somehting idk And they all lived happily ever after. With deep penetration and rice plates. KEVIN: but im still here NATALIE: oh yeah Natalie tries to blow up Kevin but she can't... He'll never leave. KEVIN: awks